Aveugle est l'illusion du vide
by Scriboulette
Summary: Stiles a ce sentiment persistant que Théo n'est pas ce qu'il dit être. Il est prêt à le prouver, même si cela signifie décevoir Scott. Même si cela signifie raviver de vieilles blessures [Réécriture Saison 5] [Warning en note d'auteur]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les louloups !_

 _Je reviens avec une une nouvelle fic. J'ai mis le temps pour me décidé à la poster pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà parce que je ne savais pas comment gérer mes warnings entre tout vous délivrer au départ ou y aller chapitre par chapitre. Je me suis finalement décider pour l'option deux après plusieurs discussions mais bref... C'est pas très important._

 _Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a maintenant un an. C'est une histoire à la deuxième personne du singulier. Donc qui implique personnellement le lecteur._

 _Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitude. Encore une fic qui dérange donc ici je vous le dis: Pour le sujet et pour la personne employer, si vous êtes sensible passez votre chemin. Et surtout lisez bien les warnings en début de chaque chapitre parce qu'ils changent._

 _La correction et relecture sur cette histoire à été effectué par Amalko et Zephire que je remercie chaleureusement pour leur contribution et patiente._

 _ **WARNING:** POV Stiles. Réécriture de la saison 5. Syndrome de choc post traumatique. Tentative de meurtre. Meurtre par auto-défense._

 _Sur ce, et si vous décider de plonger dans l'aventure: bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Tu veux te réveiller

* * *

Liam te suit dans un silence presque religieux. Les quelques instants passés à discuter avec Théo t'ont vraiment semblé étranges et tu n'arrives pas à savoir pourquoi. Le mot étrange te semble même faible tant tu n'arrives pas à décrire l'état dans lequel tu t'es trouvé. Tu sais déjà que tu trouveras un autre moment pour le confondre. Il essaie trop de brouiller les pistes et tu sais, tu sais qu'il a beaucoup de choses à cacher. Quand tu arrives à la Jeep, Scott est là, et ton cœur fait un bond. Tu n'arrives même pas à savoir si c'est de colère ou de honte. Peut-être les deux. Tu n'aimes pas ce regard désolé qu'il a quand il vous voit arriver.

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? te demande-t-il et le ton qu'il emploie te rappelle ton père quand il essaie de te faire comprendre que tu as merdé.

_ Nope !

Tu n'as pas envie de parler et tu rentres dans la Jeep sans un regard de plus pour ton meilleur ami.

_ Je suis tombé dans un trou, essaie Liam pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas aussi énervé, tu aurais trouvé ça amusant ou même adorable de sa part de vouloir esquiver la dispute de papa et maman, mais tu te retiens tout juste de balancer une réplique acerbe parce que le gosse n'y ait pour rien si Scott ne veut rien comprendre.

_ C'est le pont où sa sœur est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Scott n'a pas non plus relevé le commentaire de Liam et s'est tout simplement approché de toi. Tu sais ce qu'il essaie de faire. Tu le connais bien. Alors... tu essaies de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

_ Oui. C'était très embarrassant, maintenant on s'en va.

Tu mets les clés dans le contact, mais une fois de plus ta voiture refuse de démarrer. Tu as l'impression que tout est contre toi ce soir. Tes mains tremblent.

_ Bordel...

Tu sors de l'habitacle et Scott reste sur tes talons. Tu aimerais lui hurler dessus. Il ne comprend pas. Il n'était pas là, avec vous, quand Théo vous a fait son grand numéro. Tu essaies de te raccrocher aux branches et te concentres sur la seule personne qui t'écoute encore un peu :

_ Liam. Tu peux monter dans la voiture et allumer le contact quand je te le dis ?

Le gosse ne cherche même pas à discuter. Il sent la tension palpable entre vous et préfère rester en dehors de ça. Il prend ta place et tu ouvres le capot du vieux tas de ferraille de ta mère. Tu attrapes le rouleau de scotch gris : la plus belle invention de cette foutue planète après les battes en aluminium. Tu y vas à tâtons. Trop perturbé par la présence de Scott à tes côtés. Tu espères un instant qu'il va lâcher l'affaire et respecter le fait que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ta paranoïa. Mais tu le connais vraiment par cœur.

_ Stiles ?

Ton corps se tend. Tu ne veux pas parler.

_ Une seconde, murmures-tu en essayant de te concentrer sur tes maigres connaissances en mécanique. Essaie ! cries-tu à l'intention de Liam. C'est inutile. Tu le sais. Mais tu es énervé.

_ Stiles, recommence Scott.

Tu craques.

_ Oui ! D'accord ? On l'a suivi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis fou ? Complètement parano ? On le sait !

Tu ne voulais pas crier comme ça. Et tu détestes ce que tu lis dans ses yeux. L'incompréhension. La déception. Tu secoues la tête. Et préfères ne pas penser à la façon dont toute cette conversation est en train de te filer entre les doigts. Tu as peur. Tu vois bien que Scott ne comprend pas, mais tu n'arrives pas à lui expliquer parce que même toi, tu ne comprends pas.

_ Tu ne lui laisses même pas le bénéfice du doute ?

Le bénéfice du doute. Ça commence vraiment à t'énerver, à croire qu'il te prend pour un con. Tu es fils de shérif. Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur la loi, comment en faire ton alliée et comment la contourner.

_ Je laisse le bénéfice du doute aux gens, j'ai laissé beaucoup de bénéfice du doute. Souvent.

_ Comme avec Derek ? Kira ? Liam ?

Il a tort. Jamais avec Derek, Kira ou Liam les choses n'ont été aussi viscérales. Même si tu ne peux pas nier que tu préfères te méfier à défaut de laisser rentrer de parfaits inconnus dans ton cercle. C'est encore une fois dû à ton éducation. Les heures passées au poste avec ton père et ses collègues ne t'ont certainement pas aidé à avoir foi en l'humanité, mais c'est pire depuis l'épisode Nogitsune. Et ça, il ne peut pas le comprendre. Lui, il a toujours vu sa mère sauver des vies, lutter pour faire de son mieux. Même s'il a vu la mort et la douleur, il a vu l'espoir et la vie. Lui n'a jamais vu que le vice. La pourriture.

_ Pour Peter, j'avais raison, rétorques-tu faiblement.

Tu ne parles pas de Matt ou de Julia. Tu veux juste partir.

_ Réessaie, lances-tu à l'intention de Liam avant de te tourner vers Scott, furieux. Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu penses qu'il doit encore avoir quelque chose de bon en lui.

Parce que c'est ce que fait Scott. Il voit toujours le meilleur chez tout le monde. Le potentiel. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il t'a pardonné pour Allison. Parce qu'il ne voit pas le vide en toi.

_ Peut-être.

_ Bon Dieu...

Tu as envie de rire, de pleurer et de hurler à la fois. Tellement prévisible.

_ Réessaie ! cries-tu plus que de raison à Liam.

_ Tu fais confiance à personne, te reproche alors Scott.

Ton sang ne fait qu'un tour. Toute cette rage que tu tentais de retenir depuis tout à l'heure explose :

_ Et toi, à tout le monde !

C'est le son sale que fait ta main contre la ferraille qui te fait réaliser que tu viens de cogner. La douleur est cuisante, mais tu ne veux rien laisser paraître.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète ton meilleur ami.

_ Bien, grognes-tu.

Il sent le mensonge.

_ C'est cassé ! décide-t-il.

_ C'est pas cassé...

Tu commences à regretter de te disputer avec lui. Tu sais bien que le problème vient de toi. Que les rouages de ta caboche ne fonctionnent pas droit et tu aimerais être aussi optimiste que lui, tu as déjà essayé, derrière toutes ces couches de sarcasme et d'humour noir, mais tu n'es pas Scott, tu ne seras jamais Scott.

_ Montre-moi.

Tu as envie de le faire, tu as vraiment mal, et tu ne sais pas vraiment d'où vient cette envie soudaine de dormir et de le laisser faire à ta place. Tu as l'impression que cette douleur te fait du bien. Elle te réveille.

_ Je vais bien.

Ce n'est plus de la fierté mal placée ou de la colère. La culpabilité revient au galop. Tu voudrais être tout petit et disparaître. Mais il insiste :

_ Montre-moi.

Et tu cèdes. Parce que tu as besoin de lâcher. Tu voudrais t'endormir, mais ce n'est pas assez. Il manque quelque chose. La douleur s'efface doucement, c'est la première fois qu'il l'utilise sur toi. Tu es surpris de voir comme il est facile de bouger ta main et tu n'arrives pas à sortir le merci qui brûle tes lèvres. Tu aimerais lui dire que tu aurais aimé être normal et le meilleur ami qu'il aurait mérité, mais la Jeep choisit ce moment pour répondre présente et sa lumière filtre l'humidité croissante de la nuit.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour remettre le couvert. Tu sais que ce que tu es en train de faire est dangereux et très certainement stupide. Tu sais que si Scott l'apprend, ça va empirer cette tension qu'il y a entre vous depuis la rentrée. Peut-être que tu aurais dû emmener quelqu'un avec toi. Pour tout avouer, tu n'as pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais il faut que tu saches. Tu n'arrives pas à te défaire de la tête que Théo est un imposteur. Que ses « parents » sont des imposteurs. Tu ne te souviens pas dans les détails de leurs physiques, mais tu penses être capable de les reconnaître.

L'occasion est trop belle. Tu as entendu Théo dire à Corey qu'il allait passer la soirée au cinéma avec Esther. Tu gares la Jeep deux rues plus bas et tu fais le chemin à pied jusqu'à la maison Raeken. Tu regrettes un peu que ce ne soit pas la maison de son enfance. En fouillant un peu, tu aurais peut-être pu trouver des choses intéressantes. Mais les nouveaux propriétaires ont refusé de te laisser entrer. Alors tu te rabats sur la seule piste qu'il te reste.

Tu n'as pas vraiment de plan.

La seule chose que tu espères, c'est de pouvoir les apercevoir même si Théo t'ouvre la porte à leur place. Tu arrives sur le perron et déjà, la porte s'ouvre. Tu te figes alors que la silhouette de Théo se dessine devant toi. Tu ne sais pas trop à quoi tu t'attendais, ce gars a l'air de toujours savoir où tu es, ce que tu vas faire et ce que tu penses. Il est là, calme, avec son sourire, ce sourire que tu trouves affreusement faux. Tu as envie de l'arracher et cette sensation revient.

_ Stiles... Quel plaisir. Que me vaut ta présence ?

Merde. Tu as totalement oublié de trouver une bonne excuse quant à ta présence ici. Ta bouche s'ouvre et tu aimerais que les mots sortent, mais tout reste bloqué. Il est toujours là, ses yeux calculateurs et son sourire ravi. Tu te sens étrange. Étrange n'est pas assez fort. Tu n'arrives pas à savoir si tu te sens bien ou mal et ta tête tourne un peu. Envie de fuir et de te réconforter dans la chaleur. Tu as froid. Tu te sens vide... Le loup-garou face à toi semble inquiet. Son sourire a disparu et il commence à faire quelques pas vers toi.

Pourquoi es-tu venu seul ? Tu ne sais plus.

Tu as l'impression que tu pourrais hurler s'il s'approche encore, mais ton corps s'est transformé en pierre. Le vide est là et tout te semble froid. Froid. Humide. Tu as presque l'impression de devenir fou quand un épais brouillard commence à napper tes pieds. Tu sais que c'est irrationnel. Tu sais que c'est dans ta tête. Que ce n'est pas ici. Mais tes membres sont fébriles. Tu es trop lourd. Trop raide. Tu te fais avaler. Respirer est impossible.

Tu te noies.

_ STILES !

Tu te rappelles. Ton corps se rappelle. L'air arrive, trop vite, trop fort, trop. Trop. Trop.

C'est douloureux. Tes poumons brûlent et tout ton corps te fait mal. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait tanné pendant des heures. Être sur le dos est soudain insupportable et tu te tournes sur le côté pour pouvoir tousser, cracher, tu t'es noyé. Tu as encore cette impression vive sur la peau. Ça court sur toi et tu peux presque sentir les griffes acérées, le rire bas et mauvais. Ses dents contre ta nuque.

Morell avait dit que ça arriverait.

Tu réalises soudain que tu es allongé sur un canapé. Théo te tient et t'aide à te stabiliser. Tu as chaud contre lui. Chaleur de loup. Tu as presque envie de rire. Les frissons sont pourtant encore bien présents. Comme l'envie de vomir et de t'enfuir. Ta tête tourne et tu gémis d'inconfort, mais tu respires et c'est tellement rassurant que tu ne penses même pas au fait que tu es dans les bras de Théo.

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Ouais... je crois, croasses-tu en te redressant.

La pièce tangue. Pourquoi tu es à l'intérieur ? Tu ne voulais pas rentrer. Ton cœur bat étrangement. Comme embourbé dans de la mélasse, tu l'entends trop. Tu as l'impression d'entendre un sifflement étrange dans tes oreilles, un train qui freine. Tu entends un train et le crissement devient de plus en plus strident.

Tu vomis.

Tu ne l'as pas senti arriver, mais ça ne dure pas. Tu n'avais rien dans l'estomac de toute façon. Le goût de la bile reste trop présent sur ta langue et l'odeur dans ton nez, mais les sueurs se calment, les frissons s'éloignent et la chaleur revient.

_ Je be sens bieux, gémis-tu, le nez pris.

Tu rêverais d'un mouchoir.

Théo rit et tu ne comprends pas trop pourquoi quand il est pourtant évident que tu viens de gâcher sa soirée. Il se déloge du canapé et va chercher de quoi nettoyer dans la cuisine. Tu ouvres un œil quand tu entends le son du verre contre la table basse. Il a déposé une boîte de mouchoirs et de l'eau. Tu attrapes le tout, un peu gêné, un peu reconnaissant. Surtout quand le gars nettoie tes dégâts. Tu grimaces quand tu te mouches et regardes le verre d'eau bizarrement. Tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir très envie de le porter à ta bouche. Ta méfiance revient au pas de course. Alors tu préfères le reposer et t'enfoncer dans le cuir vieilli du canapé.

_ Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

_ Partis au restaurant. C'est la première fois que mon père s'autorise une sortie depuis qu'il s'est fracturé la main.

Fracture. Pourquoi tout ça sonne trop facile ? Pourquoi te donner cette information ? Il ne te regarde pas, trop occupé. Tu sais qu'il ment, tu le sens.

_ Hmm, je crois que je vais rentrer.

_ Ouais ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit pourquoi tu étais venu.

À quoi bon trouver une excuse ? Tu as maintenant la certitude que tu ne trouveras rien de probant sur la seule piste viable qui te restait. Fracture. Tu as presque envie de rire. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance tu pourrais convaincre Melissa de te laisser regarder son dossier médical, mais c'est encore une fois prendre trop de risques par rapport à Scott et ce connard le sait.

_ C'est sans importance. On verra ça plus tard, je me sens encore bizarre.

_ Je vais te ramener

 _Plutôt mourir_.

_ Non, je crois que Parrish fait encore des rondes dans le quartier, je vais l'appeler.

Tu te lèves doucement. Le sol tangue encore un peu, mais tu t'en fous. La seule chose qui t'importe c'est de pouvoir partir d'ici. Cette maison te donne des frissons.

_ Stiles ?

Tu déglutis alors que ta main est posée sur la porte. Tu as presque envie de faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, mais vous êtes seul dans un silence mortel. Tu te retournes donc vers lui, toujours appuyé contre la porte. Prêt à partir.

_ Ouais ?

_ J'aimerais te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais ?

Tu le regardes. Il a presque l'air sincère, mais ce sentiment dans ta poitrine ne veut pas te quitter. _Traître. Imposteur. Monstre..._ Tu secoues la tête et quittes les lieux sans un mot de plus.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Tu regardes Malia partir et tu te laisses retomber sur le lit. Elle te reproche d'être bizarre depuis quelques semaines. De ne rien lui dire. Comment lui dire ? Tes yeux s'égarent sur la « Louve du désert » pas tout à fait effacé. Tu aimerais qu'elle ait abandonné, mais quelque chose en toi souffle que c'est encore une illusion. Un faux-semblant. Elle cherche à t'éloigner. Tu as peur. Tu ne sais pas ce qui va lui arriver. Tu ne peux plus rien contrôler. Et tu ris. Quelle hypocrite.

Mais… Tu l'aimes cette hypocrite, et peut-être que tu réussirais à mettre des mots sur ce que tu pressens, si tu n'avais pas si peur de la voir te regarder comme Scott le fait depuis quelques mois. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point Théo te fait peur. Tu veux pouvoir la protéger des monstres.

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

Tu te sens tellement impuissant.

Pauvre, pauvre petit humain.

Tu finis par t'enrouler dans tes couvertures. Tu veux dormir et oublier. Oublier le sang partout sur le sol de la station de police. Oublier Lydia, allongée près du bureau de ton père, transpirante et pleine de sang. Oublier que Kira n'arrivait pas à obstruer la plaie, que Théo a dû utiliser sa ceinture, que Lydia avait mal. Tu veux oublier la terreur. Tu veux oublier que Scott avait besoin de toi et que tu n'y arrivais pas. Parce que Lydia ressemblait trop à Allison ce soir-là.

Et tu la vois encore.

Elle est là, devant toi.

Tu sais que tu es en train de faire une paralysie du sommeil. Tu sais que tu t'es juste endormi à ton bureau. Tu sais que rien de tout ça n'est réel. Tu sais. Tu sais. Mais ça n'empêche rien.

Tu as froid.

Tu es gelé.

Tu es assis sur ton fauteuil, les pieds nus sur le parquet. Mais tu ne vois pas le sol. Tu vois Allison. Couchée et tremblante, entourée d'un épais manteau de brouillard. Tu vois le sang qui s'écoule de son abdomen et tu l'entends résonner quand il tombe dans l'eau.

L'eau.

Avec quoi remplit-on du vide ?

Tu la sens sur tes pieds. Le sol est humide. Et le goutte-à-goutte continu. Tu n'arrives pas à bouger. Tu es incapable de bouger le moindre doigt et l'eau monte.

Tu réalises alors qu'elle va engloutir Allison, la faire disparaître et tout te semble faux. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse. Tu ne veux pas que Scott soit triste.

Scott.

Il pleure. Tu le sens, tu le sais et les gouttes deviennent plus nombreuses. Tu sens ses griffes sur toi. Son souffle sur ta nuque et son rire bas. _Il te contrôle comme un pantin._ _Il t'oblige._

Tu sens ses mains sur ton corps.

Scott pleure. C'est de ta faute.

Avec quoi remplit-on du vide ?

L'eau monte... et tu te noies.

L'eau te fait peur, mais s _es caresses rassurantes_ te donnent encore plus froid. Tu ne veux pas être un pantin. Tu ne veux pas être spectateur. Tu ne veux pas être tueur.

Ton souffle se transforme en buée, en humidité.

Tu as froid.

Tu te noies.

 _Regarde-la._

 _Vois comme tu aimes ça._

Tes yeux s'ouvrent. Le cri dans ta gorge est bloqué. Les larmes ont trempé ton oreiller. Ce n'est pas grave. Ton père n'est pas là. Personne ne le saura. Tu te redresses dans ton lit. Tu te passes une main sur le visage avant de t'ébouriffer les cheveux. Tu as encore froid. Tu as transpiré et la température de la pièce te glace. Tes pieds sont gelés.

Tu vas dans la salle de bain. C'est difficile. Tes pieds sont vraiment froids. Mais tu parviens à faire bouger tes jambes et à te couler dans la baignoire.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Docteur Morell avait dit que ça arriverait.

L'eau est chaude et ça te fait du bien. Tu te sens petit et enfant. Tu rêves de t'endormir. De retrouver ta mère.

Tu veux dormir.

Dormir

Dormir...

* * *

OoO

* * *

Vous êtes tous en train de faire des recherches dans les livres de mythologie du lycée depuis des heures et tu n'arrives déjà plus à te concentrer. Les mots se mélangent dans ta tête et plus rien n'a de sens. Les lettres se brouillent, bougent et tu secoues la tête plusieurs fois pour parvenir à te concentrer. Tu finis par écouter Malia et Kira qui discutent doucement de voiture et de conduite. Tu te rends alors compte que ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas réellement pris de temps pour ta petite-amie. Tu ne sais même pas comment se sont déroulées ses heures de conduites. Depuis que tu lui as montré de quoi était capable sa mère, vous ne vous voyez presque plus. Elle ne reste plus dormir chez toi comme avant et tu ne sais même pas si tu dois te sentir mal ou soulagé vis-à-vis de ça. Plus rien n'a vraiment de sens en ce moment.

Docteur Morell a dit que ça arriverait.

_ Stiles ?

Tu te tournes vers Scott et t'aperçois que les filles ne sont plus là. Tu regardes autour de toi, mais ne les trouves nulle part. Avec tout ça, tu en oublies de répondre à Scott.

_ Ça va ?

Pourquoi est-il toujours inquiet ? Cette façon qu'il a de te materner t'agace des fois. C'est à toi de le protéger.

_ Hmm. Où sont les filles ?

_ Elles sont parties aux toilettes.

Tu as soudain envie de lui parler. De lui demander. Est-ce que tu as le droit ? Après ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que c'est une chose dont vous pouvez discuter ? Tu hésites. Tes ongles sont contre tes dents avant que tu ne saches pourquoi tu stresses. Les yeux vides d'Allison sont encore inscrits dans ta psyché. Ton dernier rêve est resté trop vivace.

Allison... tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu commences à te demander si Scott a le même problème que toi depuis la mort d'Allison. Tu te penches un peu vers lui, ouvres la bouche, mais tu te ravises. Il te sourit alors tu te dis que tu peux lui demander. Sauf que tu réalises que vous n'avez jamais vraiment parlé de ça. Alors tu refermes la bouche. Tu te rencognes dans ton siège et tu griffonnes n'importe quoi sur ta feuille pour donner le change. Tu espères qu'il mettra ça sur le compte de ton excentricité habituelle, mais Scott te connaît bien :

_ Tu voulais me dire quelque chose que Malia ne doit pas savoir ?

Tu relèves la tête, assez surpris et tu te mets à rougir, tu as trop honte.

_ Ouais... euh, non, rien, oublie, bégaies-tu en secouant la tête.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Scott qui insiste en cherchant ton regard :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est... c'est pas vraiment... c'est un peu gênant, éludes-tu en faisant mine de lire pour la sixième fois de la journée la description des Wendigos.

_ C'est Malia ?

_ Non ! Oui... peut-être, j'en sais rien... est-ce que, est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé de... tu sais... pas y arriver ?

Scott secoue la tête, le regard plein de questions à peine formulées, visiblement complètement largué.

_ Tu sais...

Tu essaies de lui faire comprendre en regardant alternativement vers le bas et le visage de Scott jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le rapprochement. Hors de question que tu lui dises frontalement. Pas pour ça.

_ Ho ! Oh ! Le...

_ Oui !

_ Eumh oui, oui, c'est déjà arrivé, c'est... le stress. Ah moins que... Tu y arrivais avant ?

_ Oui, enfin... on peut pas dire que ce soit arrivé souvent, Eichen House n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où tu as envie de perdre ta carte V pour être honnête et j'ai mis du temps après... le, tu sais...

_ Ouais...

Un silence gêné et pesant commençait doucement à filtrer l'air quand Scott continua :

_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

_ J'en sais rien, trouver une fac, je suppose ?

_ C'est une question ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

_ J'en sais rien, j'aimerais que ce soit la fac, ce serait facile, normal. Et j'ai pas envie d'accepter l'éventualité que ce soit le surnaturel... parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai pas vraiment de solution, tu vois ?

Scott te fait ce regard plein de peine et de compréhension. Et tu te rappelles que si vos vies ont tant changé depuis deux ans et demi... c'est entièrement ta faute. Tu mérites ce qui est en train de se produire.

_ Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Tu souris. Tu aimerais tant qu'il ne s'inquiète plus, qu'il n'ait plus à s'occuper de tout le monde. Et tu penses que... peut-être, dormir serait plus simple. Plus libérateur.

_ Ouais, ok, ouais... Scott ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Tu dis rien à Malia.

Tu sais que c'est stupide de lui dire, qu'il ne te trahira pas, surtout pas sur quelque chose d'aussi intime, mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tes notions de l'intime sont faussées depuis que tu as eu quelqu'un d'autre dans ton corps.

_ J'en avais pas l'intention.

Il ne te regarde plus. Il s'est remis à prendre des notes, mais tu souris parce qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme lui.

_ Bon à savoir.

Il redresse la tête, te sourit doucement. Tu te laisses prendre et lui rends malgré toi. Ca t'avait manqué. Rien que cette réalisation te choque. Le moment est pourtant rompu par la vibration tonitruante du téléphone de Scott contre le bureau sur lequel vous travaillez tous depuis des heures. Scott l'attrape avant que qui que ce soit se plaigne du bruit et décroche précipitamment en chuchotant :

_ Oui Mam ?

Tu ne comprends pas ce que Melissa dit au téléphone, mais la tête de Scott s'est assombrie en un mélange d'inquiétude et de perplexité plutôt préoccupant. Il ne répond plus que par des onomatopées et tu sais qu'il va bientôt décoller pour se rendre à l'hôpital, parce qu'il a sa tête des mauvaises nouvelles. Il se tourne vers toi tout en raccrochant et il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir plus la bouche que tu lui coupes l'herbe sous le pied :

_ Va, on va continuer de chercher sans toi.

_ Je prends Kira avec moi, je te tiens au courant le plus vite possible.

Et tu sais qu'il va le faire. Il le fait toujours. Tu le regardes se précipiter dans les escaliers et tu soupires. Ces recherches te minent, il n'y a rien à découvrir de nouveau et percer ce mystère n'est pas aussi exaltant sans ton acolyte de toujours. Il te semble loin le temps où vous braviez le monde sans loi ni peur.

_ Ça ne va pas ? te demande Malia.

Tu la regardes et tu te demandes si tu peux lui parler de tes rêves. Elle qui n'a pas tellement connu Allison. Mais tu te ravises au dernier moment.

_ Oui. Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué de relire cent fois les mêmes choses.

Elle te fait une grimace compatissante et se rassoit avec toi. Tu ne comptes même plus les heures que vous passez à tenter de recouper vos informations pour découvrir l'identité de la nouvelle chimère, mais tu te sens glisser lentement dans le sommeil et même si tu ne devrais pas, parce que tes rêves sont toujours mauvais et désagréables, la fatigue te rattrape. Tu crois entendre Malia te parler de façon lointaine, mais tu n'es pas sûr. Tout ce que tu sais, tout ce que tu sens, ce sont ces griffes acérées qui entourent ta taille. Tu entends des bruits de pas feutrés et tu voudrais lui crier de rester, mais la seule chose qui reste c'est ce froid humide et glacial qui t'entoure, comme un épais brouillard qui voudrait t'avaler et tu as peur.

Tu entends un sanglot.

Le cri que tu pousses te réveille.

La respiration difficile, des sueurs froides le long du dos, tu regardes autour de toi. La nuit est tombée, les lieux sont vides. Tu as envie de pester contre la bibliothécaire qui n'a même pas pris le temps de te réveiller et tu ramasses difficilement ta carcasse à la sortie du lycée. Tu te traînes jusqu'à ta jeep, ça te fait un peu bizarre de la voir là, si imposante dans ce parking si noir et vide. Avec des gestes las, tu l'ouvres et t'installes devant le volant, mais à peine as-tu mis le contact que la voiture émet un vrombissement étouffé avant de clapoter et claquer bruyamment. Un gros nuage de fumée s'échappe de sous le capot et ta tête s'échoue sur le volant de dépit. Tu ris, tu es à bout. Cette voiture est une des rares choses qui te reste de ta mère et elle est en train de te lâcher. Tu ris deux fois plus et te mets peu à peu à pleurer. C'est trop injuste. Ta vie n'est plus qu'une vaste blague à tes yeux et tu commences à avoir froid, là, seul dans l'habitacle. Tu essuies tes yeux nerveusement et sors précipitamment pour aller ouvrir le capot. La fumée t'aveugle. Elle te brûle la gorge. Tu ne penses que trop tard à te protéger, tes poumons crient pour de l'air et tu tousses.

La voiture continue de fumer un peu, mais tu y vois plus clair. Tu ne sais pas trop d'où vient le problème alors tu prends le scotch et y vas un peu à l'aveugle. À force de tout rafistoler, tu espères la refaire démarrer. Tu as le sentiment de bien faire, qu'elle va repartir après ça, que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Si tu n'étais pas si concentré peut-être que tu aurais entendu les pas, mais il est trop tard quand tu sens les doigts se poser sur ton épaule. Tu n'as pas le temps de te retourner que tu sens tes chairs arrachées, dévorées. La douleur est si vive que le cri que tu pousses ne semble plus prendre fin et résonne dans tes oreilles. Tu veux te soustraire à cette douleur, mais ton assaillant te tient. Tu as peur. L'odeur pestilentielle de chair en putréfaction te donne la nausée. Tu te débats autant que tu peux, mais il est fort. Tu as besoin d'aide.

Ton sang se glace quand tu vois toutes ces dents dans la paume de sa main. _Wendigo._ Une chimère. Il est plus fort que toi. Tu le sais. C'est une créature surnaturelle alors que tu n'es qu'humain. Tu vas mourir. Tu le sais. Tu n'entends plus que ta respiration dans ta tête, tu ne sens plus vraiment ton corps. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que tu as peur, que tu as mal, tu as froid, et plus rien de tout ce qui se passe ne te semble réel. Tu réalises ce que tu as fait quand tu commences à courir vers le lycée, ta clé anglaise dans la main et le souffle court. Tu le vois étendu au sol, c'est Donovan pendant un moment, tu espères que le coup était suffisant pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais il se relève. La peur te saisit au ventre deux fois plus. Tu ne sais pas où aller ni quoi faire. Alors tu cours, tu cours sans vraiment réfléchir, la panique t'empêche de raisonner correctement. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu vas t'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Tu espères juste qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour défoncer la porte. Tu sursautes quand tu l'entends secouer les portes et tu préfères aller te cacher. Il avance en silence dans la pièce et tu espères que les étagères te cacheront suffisamment. Il traîne avec lui cette odeur qui te rend malade. C'est fort. Tu te sens fébrile, tu essaies de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais c'est insupportable.

Ton téléphone sonne.

Tu espères pouvoir décrocher avant qu'il n'arrive, demander de l'aide, prévenir quelqu'un... mais tu ne le trouves pas. Tu réalises alors.

_ Tu as laissé ton téléphone.

Donovan a ton portable.

_ C'est Malia, est-ce que je lui réponds ?

Tu détestes la façon qu'il a de jouer avec toi. Tu espères presque qu'il réponde par pure provocation et alors tu n'aurais qu'à gagner du temps. Mais tous tes petits espoirs se brisent lorsque tu entends le son distinct du refus d'appel. Est-ce que Malia va trouver ça étrange ? Tu l'espères. Tu voudrais que ce soit important et qu'elle insiste. Qu'elle sente qu'il y ait un problème.

_ Tu ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis, n'est-ce pas Stiles ?

Tu n'entends pas vraiment sa question. Tu attends juste que Malia rappelle, mais rien ne perturbe le jeu stupide de ce prédateur venu pour te tuer. Tu te rends compte qu'elle voulait simplement passer te voir comme à son habitude. Mais des fois, tu l'ignores. Comme Donovan, elle a appris à passer outre et tu as peur.

_ T'as peut-être entendu parler de mon père. Est-ce que ton père t'a parlé de lui ?

Tu te demandes si ce petit interrogatoire silencieux va durer longtemps. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais cette attente fébrile te tue. Tu as froid. Tu es glacé et cette odeur te rend fou.

_ Le shérif Stilinski t'a parlé du temps où il était encore adjoint et où son partenaire a été pris dans une fusillade ?

Tu ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Pas que ton père ne te dise rien, mais tu ne comprends plus tout à fait ce que l'autre te dit. Ta tête tourne et tu t'accroches à la bibliothèque pour ne pas bouger. Pour ne pas tomber. Tu as froid.

_ Il t'a dit qu'une balle avait brisé la vertèbre T9 de mon père ? Elle s'est logée dans sa moelle épinière, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça signifie que tout ce qui est en dessous de sa taille ne sert plus à rien. Et ce n'est pas juste ses jambes. Je parie qu'il t'en a raconté une partie. Mais il a probablement oublié de dire qu'il était dans une voiture en train d'appeler des renforts alors que mon père y allait seul. Il t'a dit qu'il avait trop peur pour aller l'aider ?

Tu as la sensation de flotter. Plus rien n'a de sens. C'est comme si l'odeur s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il parle et le froid te fige. Tu le sens presque caresser tes pieds. Tu es bien trop concentré, tu ne veux pas vomir maintenant. Tu ignores ce vent humide. Tu fais tout pour l'ignorer. Tu y es presque.

_ Ou bien les lâches ne parlent pas de leurs échecs à leurs crétins de fils ? De leur partenaire en fauteuil roulant pour toujours à cause d'eux ?

Tu retiens ton souffle. Il monte les escaliers. Tu le regardes lentement gravir les marches une à une. Et tu te sens nébuleux. Tu flottes. Tout disparaît. Tu finis par te rappeler qu'il faut fuir et tu te déplaces un peu pour écouter ses mouvements. Tu n'as pas bien regardé, tu n'as pas bien écouté et tu n'es plus vraiment sûr de l'avoir vu monter maintenant. Tu essaies de comprendre. De capter sa présence, mais le silence se fait, tranquillement.

Tu as peur.

Un sursaut d'instinct. Trop tard. Il t'a eu par surprise. L'emprise sur ton cou est trop forte et tu n'as pas assez d'air pour te défendre correctement. Il te fait passer à travers l'étagère et te renverse sur le sol, contre les livres. Tu te bats du mieux que tu peux, mais il est plus fort. Tu n'es qu'humain. Il est plus fort. Tu es le gibier ce soir. Il te lâche un fragment de seconde et tu tentes de fuir, mais il te saisit la nuque et te colle contre l'échafaudage. Tu ne sens que le froid du métal contre toi. La douleur n'est rien. Tu veux vivre, mais tu n'es pas assez fort.

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tu l'entends hurler et ton premier réflexe est de grimper. Tu as peur. Tu as peur et tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Il va te tuer.

Tu n'as pas le temps d'aller très haut, tu sens _sa main sur ta cuisse._

Tu cries.

Tu as peur.

_ Pas de panique Stiles, je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais juste manger tes jambes.

Tu sens que ses dents percent le coton du jean. Tu fais tout pour ne pas penser à ce qui est en train de se produire. Tu veux juste trouver une meilleure prise, une solution. Tu sens ce froid glacial sur tes jambes et tu as peur.

Tu ne veux pas mourir ce soir. Tu ne veux pas te faire dévorer lentement par ce monstre. Tu veux juste arrêter de sentir cette odeur, cette peur, ce froid.

Tu détestes tout des wendigos. Si les loups sont à craindre, ces cannibales sont sans doute les plus répugnants qui existent pour toi. Tu veux qu'il oublie. Tu veux qu'il se perde et le froid devient vent. Ta main accroche la plus haute goupille de l'échafaudage, tu ne sais pas pourquoi ça te paraît si important soudain, mais tu tires. Elle lâche.

Il lâche.

Tu ne sais pas trop si tu as vraiment entendu ce bruit humide et clair. Comme une lame.

L'odeur se dissipe.

Le froid n'est plus le même.

Tu ne te vois pas descendre. Tu ne te vois pas prendre la barre de métal dans tes mains pour t'assurer qu'il y reste. Qu'il meure. Tu as l'impression que tout est flou, que rien n'a de sens. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Que dirait Scott ?

Tu as peur.

Et si...

Non, elle n'est pas là. Partie. À tout jamais.

Elle est partie.

Pourtant tu sens ses griffes sur ton corps, son rire bas et le vide. Tu secoues la tête, non, plus de Nogitsune. Tu en as fini avec ça. Tu n'es plus hanté. On te l'a promis.

N'est-ce pas ?

Tu as le téléphone dans les mains. Tu réalises que tu viens d'appeler le 911. Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, ta voix est bloquée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Tu n'entends même pas ce que l'on te dit à travers le téléphone. Tu regardes Donovan toujours empalé. Tu raccroches le téléphone par automatisme. Tu regardes le sang. Tout ce sang. Tu aurais tourné de l'œil pour moins que ça il y a deux ans. À croire que se faire posséder t'a changé.

Changer.

Tu as peur.

Tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un qui n'a plus sa place au côté de Scott. Il est ton meilleur ami. Ton pilier. Tu veux être le sien. Tu as toujours voulu être le sien. Mais tu regardes le sang sur tes mains. Est-ce possible à présent ?

Lui qui voulait les sauver. Ces chimères. Ce cannibale.

Tu entends des sirènes au loin et tu te figes. Tu dois fuir. Arrivé devant la porte, tu te rappelles qu'il faut une carte pour rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Tu regardes encore Donovan. Il faut qu'ils le trouvent. Il le faut. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils auront le corps, tu auras la force de te dénoncer. Alors tu prends un livre et bloques la porte pour les laisser entrer, mais tu l'entends encore.

Ton téléphone.

Tu l'avais complètement oublié.

Tu t'approches doucement du corps. Tu tends ta main vers la poche de son gilet, mais tu n'arrives pas à quitter son regard des yeux. Son regard vide fixé sur toi te gèle le sang. Tu sens les vibrations contre tes doigts et te concentres pour ne pas lâcher l'appareil. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser des preuves plus accablantes encore. Malia qui appelle de nouveau. Tu rejettes l'appel et ranges le téléphone dans ta poche.

_ Stiles ? Mais que...

Tu te tournes vers Théo. Il te fait peur. Tu n'arrives plus à bouger. Il s'approche. Tu as froid.

_ Stiles, que s'est-il passé ?

Ta voix est bloquée dans ta gorge. Tu n'arrives plus à commander ton corps. Il s'approche encore. Tu ne peux que regarder sa main qui se tend vers toi, mais tu ne veux pas qu'il te touche.

Tu bondis.

Il est tellement surpris qu'il reste sur place, mais quand tu le vois commencer à tourner vers toi, tu fuis. Il va te manger. Tu le sais. Tu le sens.

Tu cours. Tu essaies d'aller le plus vite possible. La sortie du lycée n'est plus très loin. Il faut juste que tu coures plus vite.

_ Stiiiiiiles.

Il a l'air inquiet. Mais tu sais que c'est faux. Il faut que tu coures. Si tu ne cours pas assez vite ils vont... ils vont t'attraper. Ils vont te faire mal. Tu ne sais plus où tu es. Tu veux juste que ça s'arrête. Tu veux arrêter d'avoir peur. Tu entends ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine. Ton souffle court et bruyant. Il sait où tu es. Ils le savent. Tu vois la sortie. Tu vas l'atteindre, mais il te tire en arrière et tu cries. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher. Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter. Alors tu cries.

_ Stiles, arrête de te débattre, ARRÊTE !

_ NOOOONNNN !

 __ Laisse-toi faire, fais-moi confiance !_

_ Noooonn ! Nooooonnn !

Il te tire quelque part. Tu ne vois pas où. Tu ne vois plus rien. Tu veux t'échapper, mais tu sens _ses griffes sur ta taille._ Il te fait mal. Les larmes coulent.

_ On... N.. Oon.. Kh, Hh

_ Calme-toi~

Tu l'entends loin. Il a ses mains sur toi et tout ton corps frissonne. Tu as froid. Ta tête tourne.

_ Stiles... res... ec... oi... ste... c... oi

Ta tête tourne, tu te sens mal. Sa présence te rend malade.

Tu vomis. Dans les buissons.

Tu entends vaguement la voiture de police qui se gare, sirène encore allumée. Tu entends les interférences et parasites des talkies-walkies.

La Jeep est en plein milieu du parking.

Tu veux repousser Théo. Mais l'enfoiré te tient bien. Tes bras brassent plus d'air qu'autre chose et tu sais que tu serais déjà tombé s'il ne te tenait pas en ce moment. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Tu as envie de te couler contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, mais il te donne des sueurs et la nausée. Rien n'est stable et tu te sens sur le point de t'évanouir.

_ Jeep...

C'est probablement le seul mot que tu arrives à dire avant de sombrer.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Tu te réveilles à cause de ton téléphone. Il vibre. Tu l'attrapes. Il est posé sur la table de chevet.

_ Scott ?

_ Stiles... Quelqu'un emporte les corps.

Théo vient de rentrer dans la pièce. Tu te redresses sur le lit. Tu t'accroches au téléphone comme si ta vie en dépendait. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Scott est là.

Scott est avec toi.

Mais Théo reste sur le seuil de la porte, silencieux. Il respecte la distance. Tu ne veux pas de lui chez toi. Tu ne sais même pas comment il a pu rentrer et tu détestes ça. Tu ne te sens plus en sécurité chez toi.

_ Stiles, t'es là ?

_ Oui, réponds-tu en défiant l'intrus de s'approcher. Euh... De quoi tu parles ?

_ Je suis à la clinique vétérinaire avec Kira. Le corps de Tracy a disparu. La serrure a été forcée de l'extérieur.

Tu repenses à Donovan. Tu te souviens à peine de l'arrivée de la police et tu ne sais pas s'ils l'ont trouvé ou pas. Tu as peur.

_ Et le corps de Lucas a disparu de la morgue. Ils l'ont cherché dans tout l'hôpital. Quelqu'un vole les corps.

Tu sens la nausée monter. Tu sais que tu vas aller vomir. Scott ne doit pas entendre ça.

_ Je... Je te rappelle.

_ Stil...

Tu as coupé la conversation. Tu jettes ton téléphone sur le lit et te précipites hors de ta chambre. Tu bouscules Théo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et tu continues de courir vers la salle de bain. Tu bénis le ciel et ton père qui ne baisse jamais la cuvette des toilettes et tu vomis pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Tu sens une main dans tes cheveux. L'autre sur ton dos. Tu crois qu'il est accroupi à côté de toi.

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille sur toi._

Tu aimerais te fondre dans ses bras, mais cette envie te fait peur. Tu le repousses. Tu le détestes. Tu TE détestes et tu ne comprends pas. Quelque chose hurle en toi. Tu as envie de lui faire mal. De le voir souffrir. Tu te délecterais de sa douleur. Tu en tirerais une jouissance certaine et le choc de cette constatation te fige.

Tu as peur de te transformer en Nogitsune.

Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive.

Tu es déjà en train de penser à appeler Braeden, lui demander où est la boîte des Hale, celle qui l'enferme. Juste pour être certain de ne plus être possédé. Pas une seconde fois. Tu ne le supporterais pas.

_ Ça va mieux ?

Tu ne lui réponds pas. Tu te lèves et t'appuies au lavabo avant d'ouvrir le robinet. Il est encore derrière toi. Sa présence t'oppresse. Tu essaies de l'ignorer encore en te rinçant la bouche et le visage.

_ Stiles...

_ Est-ce que tu peux partir, s'il te plaît ?

Il soupire. Entendre sa respiration te rend fou. Tu as envie de prendre sa tête et l'encastrer dans le miroir, mais tu as aussi envie de t'excuser, de pleurer, de te laisser consoler. Tes mains serrent un peu plus le lavabo et tes jointures deviennent peu à peu blanches à force de pression.

_ Stiles, je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

_ Écoute. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu peux faire ou croire. Je veux juste que tu partes de MA MAISON !

Il te regarde avec des yeux si tristes. La culpabilité t'assomme et tu ne sais pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de ça. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi le blesser te tue alors que tu en rêves. Tu as le sentiment de devenir fou. Si tant est que tu ne le sois pas déjà. Tu n'en peux plus.

_ Je...

Tu voudrais t'expliquer, mais tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu en ressens le besoin. Tu sens qu'il va te détruire si tu lui laisses du terrain ?

_ Ok. J'ai compris.

Tu réagis vivement quand tu le sens se déplacer.

_ Non ! C'est...

Il s'est arrêté et tu te sens respirer. Soulagé. Il veut t'écouter.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ J'en sais rien... c'est juste... je suis désolé, ok ? J'ai juste besoin de... Besoin d'être seul et ce qui s'est passé...

Il s'approche précipitamment de toi. Tu n'as pas le temps de reculer qu'il t'a déjà acculé contre le mur. Tu as froid. Tu te sens gelé. Sa main est chaude contre ta joue. Ce contact te fait du bien. Tu détestes ça.

_ Je ne dirais rien à Scott si c'est ce qui te fait peur. _C'est toi et moi maintenant._

Tu te glaces. Il te fait peur.

Il se détache de toi. Tu le vois à peine sortir de la pièce. Tu te laisses tomber au sol quand tu entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Tu ne sens plus que l'air froid autour de toi. Tout est froid et humide. Humide. Tu essuies les larmes qui coulent et tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pleures.

Alors tu restes là.

Tu entends juste le son des gouttes tomber dans le lavabo qui résonne dans la pièce. Le carrelage froid te met mal à l'aise, mais tu n'arrives plus à bouger. Tu es seul. Tout résonne. Toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est dormir, mais le froid te saisit et tu ne sais plus combien de temps est passé.

_ Stiles ?

Tu sursautes. C'est Malia. Tout te fait mal. Ton épaule se rappelle soudain à toi et tu geins. Elle accourt. Non. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Tu sens encore le sang. Tu sens encore la mort. Tu paniques. Tu allumes la douche et finis par crier :

_ Je finis de me laver. J'arrive !

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui. J'ai juste failli glisser.

_ Ok. Je t'attends dans ta chambre. Fais attention.

Tu te bats avec tes vêtements aussi vite qu'il t'ait possible de te déshabiller et c'est presque en tombant que tu rentres dans la baignoire. Heureusement, tu n'as pas fait de bruit. Tu te retiens tout juste de crier quand l'eau passe sur ta blessure. Tu essaies de faire ça vite. Tu dois encore y mettre un bandage et trouver un bon mensonge si ta copine te pose des questions.

Tu finis par sortir de la douche, encore en train de réfléchir à la raison la plus probable de t'être blessé à l'épaule. Tu ne peux pas expliquer à Malia qu'un Wendigo a tenté de se faire un en-cas avec ton épaule. Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle en parle à la meute. Ou à ton père...

Tu trouves avec soulagement de quoi te faire un pansement dans l'armoire à pharmacie et tu bénis Melissa et son besoin viscéral de toujours vous fournir en matériel médical : Au cas où. C'est devenu beaucoup plus fréquent depuis que Scott est un loup-garou.

Tu finis par sortir, une serviette autour de la taille, une grosse compresse sur l'épaule et le cœur battant. Tu arrives dans ta chambre et Malia a l'air un peu préoccupée. Elle tient un petit livre de poche dans ses mains. Tu en oublies ton excuse toute trouvée et te focalises sur sa trouvaille.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle te le tend sans vraiment te regarder au départ. Tu le prends.

_ On a trouvé ça chez Tracy. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

 _Ça tourne._

 _Ta vision est trouble._

 _Tu sens le métal froid contre ta peau. Les lumières t'éblouissent. Tu entends de l'eau. De l'air. Tout est flou et tu n'arrives pas à voir qui s'occupe de toi. Es-tu à l'hôpital ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

 __ Rendors-toi._

 _Et tu te sens partir._

Tu secoues la tête. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était. Et tu le rends à Malia un peu précipitamment. Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu viens de te rappeler. Un vieux souvenir d'opération peut-être. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que ça t'a troublé.

_ Il est bizarre ton livre.

_ Je le montrerais à Lydia demain, avec ses pouvoirs de Banshee peut-être qu'elle va faire... ses trucs de médium

_ Lydia n'a pas de... peu importe. Ouais... C'est une bonne idée.

_ Kira a demandé si tu pouvais chercher des informations à propos de l'auteur.

Tu regardes encore ce livre. Tu ne veux plus l'avoir en main, mais tu n'as pas tellement le choix.

_ Ouais... pas de soucis.

* * *

 _Et voilà les lapins c'est finis pour cette semaine on se donne rendez vous samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre. Les choses sérieuse vont vraiment arrivé dans le second comme vous l'aurez certainement compris._

 _Bonne semaine à vous._

 _Du love, des paillettes et des pandas... bha quoi ? XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello les louloups_

 _On se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre. On plonge plus profondément dans l'intrigue et les premières révélations ont lieu ici._

 _Je vous demande très sérieusement de lire les warnings avant de commencer ce chapitre parce qu'il peut heurter la sensibilité._

 _Le chapitre a une fois de plus été corrigé par Amalko et Zephire_

 _ **WARNING:** VIOL. Syndrome de choc post traumatique. Manipulation. Kidnapping._

 _Si malgré ça vous voulez tenter l'aventure:_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Tu veux te rendormir

* * *

Le livre est un sacré bordel. Mais comme d'habitude, vous creusez plus profond. Même si cela signifie retourner à l'endroit que tu crains le plus. Lydia et Kira sont devant l'interphone. Tu les entends sonner à répétition, mais tu n'arrives pas à décrocher ton regard de la grille des lieux. Il te rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs...

Tu as toujours trouvé que les lieux avaient un air assez caricatural quand tu passais devant en voiture avec tes parents. Mais maintenant que tu as eu à y résider, toute cette ambiance morbide te donne froid dans le dos. Tu as l'impression que cet endroit, au même titre que le Nemeton, attire des êtres et des créatures que personne n'aimerait rencontrer. Tu sais qu'il réside en son sein, des créatures bien plus terrifiantes que ce que tu n'oses imaginer. Parce que tu as été une de ses créatures. Tu détestes la vivacité avec laquelle Eichen House te rappelle que tu es faible et impuissant. À quel point il est facile de te soumettre. Tu as le tournis. Tu repenses à ce que t'a expliqué le Docteur Morell. La possession est un viol. Tu te sens tellement mal.

_ Ça ira à l'intérieur ?

Scott est devant toi, avec cette mine inquiète qui te fait te demander si tes effluves chimiques lui ont permis de déceler quelque chose. Alors tu préfères lui demander quel est le fil de sa pensée avant de faire une erreur. Ce n'est pas le moment de commettre un impair.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Tu as l'air un peu à bout.

Ho. Tu as presque envie de sourire. Toi qui pensais que ton état ne se remarquerait pas dans le stress général des recherches.

_ Je pense qu'on l'est tous un peu, réponds-tu le plus nonchalamment que tu puisses.

_ Certains plus que d'autres.

Ton cœur loupe un battement. Mais Scott se tourne et regarde Kira. Tu comprends alors qu'il ne parle pas de toi. Qu'il a besoin de toi. De se confier. De TE parler. Alors tu l'y pousses :

_ Attends, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Quand l'autre chimère, Lucas, nous a attaqués, j'ai entendu Kira dire un truc en japonais.

Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne vois pas où est le problème dans le fait de parler japonais. Kira est Nippo-coréenne. Donc c'est assez logique.

_ C'est pas si grave.

_ Elle ne connaît pas le japonais.

Ok. C'est peut-être un peu plus insolite. Mais partant du principe que la petite-amie de ton meilleur ami est une créature surnaturelle, c'est du domaine de l'envisageable et ce n'est pas la chose la plus alarmante à laquelle tu as eu affaire depuis le début du lycée. Alors tu essaies de relativiser.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ Je pense l'avoir empêché de tuer Lucas.

Tu comprends ce qui le gêne maintenant. Mais tu as presque l'impression de voir Donovan empalé sur les barres de fer forgé de la porte de l'asile et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de prendre la défense de Kira parce que vos expériences se ressemblent, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ok. Il essayait de vous tuer, non ? C'était de l'autodéfense.

Tu crois discerner du sang couler le long des barreaux et la douleur à ton épaule se rappelle à toi. Si seulement tu pouvais ne pas sentir le sang.

_ C'était plus que ça. Elle lui a presque tranché la tête.

Et toi, tu as laissé le gars se faire transpercer par une barre de fer. Mais il voulait te tuer ? Et probablement qu'il aurait tué ton père. Non. Tu sais qu'il aurait tué ton père. Les Wendigos deviennent de plus en plus inhumains à mesure qu'ils dévorent de la chair. Il détestait ton père. Il l'aurait forcément tué à son tour.

_ Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. À certains moments, l'autodéfense est justifiée. Tracy a tué son propre père. Et Lucas t'aurait tué.

Tu pries pour qu'il te dise qu'il est d'accord avec ça. Pour qu'il l'excuse et lui pardonne, mais...

_ Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes. Ce sont des victimes. On devrait pas tuer les gens qu'on est censé sauver.

Scott est ce qu'il est. Et tu l'aimes pour ça. Tu ne veux pas qu'il change à cause de toi. Tu réalises alors que... parfois, tu devras faire des choix, pour lui, contre sa loi, et que tu es celui qui devra faire ça. Pour le préserver. Pour le protéger. Parce que c'est de ta faute si vous en êtes là.

Tu sursautes quand le mécanisme de la porte retentit et qu'elle claque pour s'ouvrir. Tu suis le mouvement, mais tes membres sont lourds. Tu as froid. L'air est humide. Il s'infiltre jusque dans tes os. Tu ne te sens pas bien. Ta tête tourne.

Tu dois continuer.

Tu dois accompagner Lydia.

Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui connais vraiment cet endroit. Mais tu regardes encore une fois la grille. Cette présence fantôme. Et tu sombres.

Tu te réveilles. Tu es dans un des fauteuils de l'entrée de l'asile et Lydia te regarde, attentive. Scott et Kira ne sont pas là. Tu sursautes. Tu observes autour de toi. Plus personne n'est avec vous. Pas même l'aide-soignant de l'entrée. Tu veux dire quelque chose, mais...

_ Les Dread Doctors sont venus pour Valack. Ils ont profité de la présence de Kira dans l'asile.

Tu comprends alors que ce livre n'était pas chez Tracy pour rien. Ces fameux docteurs savaient que vous iriez en groupe. Qu'un Alpha ne laisse pas sa compagne en arrière. Ils le savaient.

_ C'est de notre faute, souffles-tu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce qui arrive, ce qui va arriver, c'est de notre faute, Lydia.

Elle réfléchit et semble comprendre ce que tu cherches à lui dire parce qu'elle renchérit :

_ C'est notre responsabilité.

Tu as toujours apprécié Lydia. Au-delà de ton crush d'adolescent, tu as toujours apprécié son esprit vif et sa façon de raisonner. Vous êtes bien souvent sur la même longueur d'onde. Ça fait d'elle une amie précieuse.

_ Est-ce qu'au moins il t'a parlé du livre ?

_ On va devoir le lire. Tu peux te déplacer ? Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Ouais... ne t'inquiète pas, je vais reconduire tout le monde.

_ C'est génial, parce que Scott n'aurait pas pu le faire avant plusieurs heures. Il ressemble à une saucisse grillée.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Tu es au self. Tu fais défiler ton plateau, mais tu ne prends rien. Pizza. Burger. Frites. Salade. Beignet. Tarte aux pommes. Rien, rien, rien. Tout te donne des haut-le-cœur. Tu t'es servi par automatisme. Pourtant tu sais que tu vas encore tout jeter. Tu ne sais plus quand est-ce que tu as eu faim pour la dernière fois. Tu veux juste paraître normal. Tu espères que dans le stress de la conversation personne ne remarquera que tu ne manges rien. Tu soupires. Tu vas rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Tu sais que Lydia est en cours de Mathématiques avancées. Elle a déjà mangé. Malia prend des cours de conduite et Scott est en train de faire un compte-rendu à Théo. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Liam et Mason sont en train de discuter d'une fille selon toute vraisemblance et Kira est penchée sur les photocopies du livre comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

_ Il y a un passage qui te dérange ?

Elle redresse la tête. Surprise et craintive.

_ Non, c'est... je crois que je suis fatiguée, j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

Tu n'oses pas lui dire que tu n'as pas encore ouvert le livre. Tu as peur. Peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Tu ne veux pas leur dire. Alors tu laisses Kira te mentir. Tu n'as pas envie de lui demander. Lui demander ce qui la freine. Tu la regardes ouvrir sa boîte à bento en soupirant. Tu souris. Elle est adorable.

Soudain, ton estomac gronde.

L'odeur est alléchante.

Ton estomac se rappelle à toi et tu as des crampes. Tu as faim. Tu as vraiment très faim.

_ Ça va, Stiles ? te demande Kira visiblement inquiète.

_ Ouais... C'est rien, je, j'ai faim.

_ Tu ne manges pas ?

_ Non, leur bouffe me donne envie de vomir.

_ Tu veux qu'on échange ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu me donnes ton plateau et je te donne mon bento.

_ Mais...

_ Donne... je mange des bentos tous les jours, changer de menu me fera du bien aussi.

Elle ne te laisse pas le choix. Elle te prend ton plateau et te colle sa boîte à repas sous le nez. Tu essaies de te contrôler. L'odeur te fait saliver. Tu avais oublié la dernière fois que tu as eu faim comme ça. Ton estomac gronde.

_ Ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle te sourit. Elle décale le plateau sur le côté et se penche un peu au-dessus de la table.

_ Là, c'est une salade de pousses de soja, avec des algues et du chou. Là, c'est du riz vinaigré au sésame. Ici, tu as des légumes marinés et des morceaux de tofu. Et là, ce sont des daifuku mochi. Ma mère en fait toujours pour les périodes de fêtes. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'auras qu'à laisser.

Tu hoches la tête. Mais tu sais d'avance que tu ne laisseras rien. Tout te paraît juste divin et tu as tellement faim. Tu casses les baguettes et commences religieusement avec la salade. C'est bon. Tu te sens à la maison. Ça faisait longtemps que manger ne t'avait pas fait autant de bien. Il ne te faut pas longtemps pour découvrir que tu aimes le tofu. Le goût roule sur ta langue, explose et tu crois que tu as gémi.

Tu ouvres les yeux. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quand tu les as fermés.

Tu te renfrognes en voyant Théo arriver. Tu aurais aimé que le mec n'apparaisse jamais. Scott s'installe à côté de Kira et sourit en voyant que vous avez échangé vos repas.

_ Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. On dirait une mignonne petite famille.

Scott et sa bienveillance naturelle te tuent. Un jour, tu vas mourir d'une flèche en plein cœur s'il continue de s'extasier devant des choses aussi banales. Tu souris. La bouche pleine de riz et tu arrives presque à ignorer la présence de Théo.

Vous finissez de manger en silence. Kira continue de te regarder avec douceur. Elle rit en voyant ta tête. Tu viens de croquer dans un daifuku. C'est probablement la chose la plus incroyable et plus addictive que tu n'aies jamais goûtée. Tu adores. Plus encore que le riz vinaigré, les légumes marinés ou les pousses de soja. C'est indescriptible. Le Paradis dans ta bouche.

_ Tu aimes ?

Elle a encore son rire dans sa voix et tu hoches la tête. Ta bouche est encore pleine. Tu voudrais te rouler dans cette douceur. T'en gaver. Il faut absolument qu'elle te dise où elle se fournit ou comment les faire.

_ J'ai toujours été impressionné de voir tout ce que tu peux engloutir dans cette bouche. Déjà quand on était gosse... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Scott ?

Tu te figes aux paroles de Théo. Tu as la mauvaise impression qu'il y a un double sens dans ses paroles et tu n'aimes pas le regard qu'il te lance. Comme si tu étais un bout de viande. Scott ne sait pas trop quoi dire et il bafouille sans parvenir à prononcer quelque chose de clair. Il a l'air plus atteint par ta réaction que le fait de répondre à votre ancien ami.

Plus personne ne dit rien et tu veux juste que la meute t'oublie. Tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir très envie de manger le dernier daifuku même si tu le regrettes. Tu redonnes son bento à Kira. Tu la remercies. Tu pars. Tu en as marre.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Tu viens de rentrer de votre petite séance de lecture chez Scott. Vous vous êtes tous endormis en attendant de voir ce qu'il se produirait, mais rien n'est venu. Tu ne sais pas trop ce qui aurait dû se passer. Ou plutôt comment ça aurait dû se passer.

Quelque part, tu es content que ça n'arrive pas. Les paroles de Malia te reviennent en tête. _Comme si j'y étais._ Ça te fait peur. Tu aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à l'ouvrir. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il te manque. Habituellement, tu te serais probablement jeté sur ce livre. Rongé par la curiosité. Mais aujourd'hui, savoir te fige. Quelque chose au fond de toi sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Ça grouille en toi. Et c'est pire depuis l'arrivée de ces docteurs de l'enfer.

Tu bâilles.

Il est encore tôt. Vous ne commencez les cours qu'en début d'après-midi, alors tu décides de monter dans ta chambre pour finir ta nuit. Tu sursautes dans les escaliers. Ton téléphone sonne. C'est ton père.

_ Hey, papa !

_ Hey gamin. Tu es rentré ?

_ Ouais... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Non. Tout va bien ici. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien de ton côté. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Je bois un dernier café et je pars. Ça ira ?

_ Ouais... je vais dormir un peu...

_ Ok.

Tu entends la machine à expresso en arrière-fond. Celle qui se trouve dans la salle du personnel. Tu entends encore l'eau. L'eau et l'air, la pression.

_ À t'BAM… sui... SHHHHH... min

 _Tu as mal. Tout est humide autour de toi. Tu ne peux plus bouger et tu as peur. Tu ne vois que des formes, ta vision est floue. Tu entends encore l'eau. L'eau et l'air, la pression. Des bruits de métal. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Tu as la sensation que quelque chose grince à l'intérieur de toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais là. La lumière est encore là. Mais tout est sombre autour de toi._

 _Tu as peur. Tu ne peux plus bouger. Pourtant, tes nerfs sont à vif. Le moindre courant d'air, la moindre variation de température._

 _Tu sens tout._

 _On t'enfonce une aiguille dans la colonne vertébrale. Trop longue. Trop épaisse. Tu aimerais crier, mais tu ne peux pas. Tu frissonnes, tu as froid, tu as chaud. Tu as de la fièvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qui sont ses gens ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que tu fais là._

 __ C'est bientôt fini_

 _Tu l'entends comme un murmure. Tu ne reconnais pas la voix. Tu ne sais pas._

 __ Je te tiens. Concentre-toi sur ma main. Tout va bien._

 _Tu aimerais le croire, mais l'injection te brûle le corps. C'est extrêmement douloureux. Tu ne peux pas l'exprimer. Tu ne peux pas crier. Et tu aimerais l'envoyer balader avec ses consolations à la con._

 __ C'est bientôt fini. Tu le prends très bien. Je suis tellement fier de toi._

 _Tu n'aimes pas ce ton. Ce type aurait pu vomir des horreurs que ce serait pareil. C'est malsain. Tu veux bouger. Tu veux crier, mais... toujours rien. Les larmes coulent._

 __ Rendors-toi._

 _Peut-être que c'est plus facile de dormir. Dormir et oublier._

 _Et tu sombres, tu sombres._

_ Stiles ? Stiles, tu m'entends ? Hey gamin, tu es avec moi ?

Tu sens les larmes couler le long de tes joues. Tu as l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. De ne plus pouvoir parler. Tes vêtements ressemblent à du papier de verre contre ta peau. Tu as encore la sensation fantôme de cette aiguille dans ta colonne.

_ Pa... papa...

Ta voix tremble. Rauque et mal assurée. C'est difficile.

_ Papa, j'ai peur.

Tu ne sais pas trop ce que tu dis. Tu as froid. Tout est humide autour de toi. Ton cœur fait une course folle. Tu as tellement peur.

_ Stiles. Stiles, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je peux plus bouger. Papa, j'arrive pas à bouger.

Ton souffle est saccadé. Tu as si froid. Et cette buée autour de toi. Tu te sens glacé. Comme dans une chambre froide. Aucun de tes membres ne répond. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas ce dont tu viens de te souvenir. Ça n'a aucun sens. Tu as peur de ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Au fond de toi, tu sais.

_ Stiles ? Tu m'entends ?

_ Oui

_ J'arrive gamin, je fais vite, d'accord ? Je suis dans la voiture. J'arrive dans dix minutes. Je ne te lâche pas. Je suis avec toi.

_ Ok... ok

* * *

OoO

* * *

Tu es dans la voiture avec Lydia. Vous allez à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où tu aimerais être. Pas après ta réminiscence de ce matin. Tu es resté bloqué pendant vingt minutes après l'arrivée de ton père. Tu ne te souviens pas du brouillard. Tu avais juste froid. Il a eu du mal à te trouver dans cette mélasse nuageuse présente dans votre maison. Tu étais gelé. Il avait beau te parler. Il avait beau te rassurer. Ton corps était raide.

Tu as fini par t'effondrer contre lui. Il était terriblement inquiet. Il voulait prévenir la meute. Tu l'en as empêché. Tu lui as fait promettre de ne rien dire. Tu as promis d'en parler. Tu n'as rien dit à Scott. Tu as peur de ce que ça veut dire. Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Tu ne veux plus voir ce regard. Celui qu'il posait sur toi. Après Allison. Après la possession. C'est pour ça que tu es avec Lydia. Tu as peur. Peur de ce que ton meilleur ami pourrait sentir sur toi.

Tu réalises que vous venez d'arriver. L'idée de rentrer ici ne te plaît pas. Tu ne le veux pas. Tu la vois sortir de la voiture. Tu la suis. Tu veux la dissuader d'y aller :

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là si tu as déjà retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

_ C'était pas le bon souvenir, je me suis souvenue de ma grand-mère à Eichen House. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les Dread Doctors. Si j'ai lu le livre, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas entièrement de mon expérience avec eux ?

 _On t'enfonce une aiguille dans la colonne vertébrale._ Tu sais que tes propres souvenirs ne s'arrêtent pas là. Tu le redoutes. Elle te regarde intensément. Tu prends peur. Est-ce qu'elle a compris ? Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Tu veux juste oublier. Qu'on te laisse tranquille. Tu veux juste être en paix. Tu t'agaces. Tu en as marre de devoir combattre la terre entière dans cette ville de malheur.

_ Je ne suis pas censé le savoir, si ?

Tu as essayé d'être le moins désagréable possible. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Tu as envie de hurler sur tout le monde. Et c'est pire encore depuis ce matin.

_ Non, quelque chose s'est passé pendant l'opération, mais... C'est plus lié au fait que je sois une Banshee.

Tu détestes quand elle dit ça. Ça ne présage jamais rien de bon.

_ Ce n'est pas ma mémoire, c'est celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle part vers l'hôpital, plus déterminée que jamais. Tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à la ramener. La convaincre de partir. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne à ta place. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Tu essaies de te raisonner. Lydia est liée à la mort. Si elle se souvient pour toi... c'est que tu vas mourir. Tu souffles. C'est bien mieux pour tout le monde si quelqu'un te tue. Tu ne feras plus de mal. Plus de Nogitsune. Tu préfères mourir plutôt que de recommencer.

Quand tu arrives à l'accueil, l'infirmière te sourit. Vous avez pratiquement passé votre enfance entre l'hôpital et le commissariat avec Scott. Tout le monde vous connaît. Il y a quelque chose d'assez troublant dans cette constatation. À la fois réconfortant et gênant. Les enfants de Beacon Hills. Des fois, tu redoutes le fait de ne jamais quitter cette ville. Tu te demandes à quel moment c'est devenu votre combat. Depuis toujours, non ?

Melissa finit par apparaître à côté de vous. Tu sursautes. Elle te regarde perplexe. Lydia lève les yeux au ciel. Tu te sens un peu con. Tu te rappelles que Melissa a l'habitude. Tu lui demandes discrètement si la salle d'opération de Lydia est disponible. Elle la regarde. Lydia sourit, gênée. Melissa ne pose pas de question. Elle a compris. Elle prend place face à un des moniteurs. Tu pries pour qu'un chirurgien soit en pleine opération. Tu pries pour qu'elle y retourne plus tard. Mais tu vois le sourire triomphant de Melissa. Tu sais que tu n'y couperas pas.

Quand tu arrives devant les portes battantes du petit bloc, tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu suis Lydia. Tout est sombre. Tu discernes à peine ce qu'i l'intérieur et tu ne veux pas regarder.

_ Est-ce que tu peux allumer la lumière ?

Tu cherches l'interrupteur et te précipites dessus. Au point où tu en es, tu ne peux plus reculer. Tu es soulagé de voir que rien ne se passe. Tu le lui dis.

_ Ça ne fonctionne pas.

_ Demande à quelqu'un, insiste-t-elle.

Tu soupires. Tu ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de toute façon. Après tout...

_ Je croyais que c'était un truc avec les sons.

_ Je veux quand même voir ce que j'entends, explique-t-elle en tournant dans la pièce.

Tu n'aimes pas cette façon qu'elle a de tout examiner. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle découvre quelque chose en te regardant. Tes yeux se portent malgré toi sur la table d'opération. _Tu es attaché._

_ Logique, souffles-tu avant de t'enfuir.

En sortant, tu secoues la tête. Tu ne veux pas te souvenir maintenant. Pas maintenant.

Tu essaies de courir quelque part, mais tu ne sais pas trop où tu vas. Tu ne veux pas qu'on te trouve. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Tu espères juste trouver les toits avant que ça n'arrive. Les brancards, les malades, tout te donne le tournis. Tu entends hurler. La douleur est insupportable. Tu veux y échapper. Tu pousses une porte. Tu ne sais pas où tu es. _Tu as froid._

 _Tu te réveilles en sursaut._

 _Tu es attaché. Mais la raison de ton réveil te rattrape et tu hurles. La douleur est insupportable. Ton souffle se saccade. Tu fais une crise de panique. Tout ton corps se déchire sous la pression. Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ?_

 _Tu voudrais te rendormir, mais la douleur te tient. Tu voudrais déchirer tes liens, mais la douleur t'achève. Tu te sens trop faible. Trop mal. Quelque chose est en train de se produire et tu ne comprends rien._

 _Tu as mal._

 _Tu as froid_

 _L'endroit est humide. Tu es encore nu._

 _Tu as peur._

 _Ta respiration siffle et tu cries encore. La transpiration te pique les yeux. Tu as tellement mal._

 __ Sshht, Shht Sht Sht, Sht, je suis là. Sois courageux. Tout va bien. Tout va bien._

 _Tu sens une main sur ton front. Tu détestes ça. Tu as envie de l'arracher. Qui est cet homme ?_

 __ Tu t'en sors très bien. C'est bientôt fini, c'est presque sorti._

 _De quoi parle-t-il ?_

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu oublieras tout. C'est une promesse._

 _Tu ne veux pas oublier. Tu ne veux pas oublier ce qu'on est en train de te faire. Tu veux t'accrocher à lui, mais tu es encore attaché. Tu as l'impression d'être retourné à Eichen House. Tu n'aimes pas ça. Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça._

 __ Je te ramène bientôt chez toi. Dors. Dors, joli renard._

 _Renard. Tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir. Ta tête tourne et tu t'endors._

Tu es au sol. Tu entends du bruit. Un combat. Tu ne sais pas comment tu as atterri ici. Ta respiration se choque quand un gars du lycée échoue juste à tes pieds, la gorge tranchée. Théo est là. La main pleine de sang. Tu n'arrives pas à décrocher ton regard de ce mec qui glapit et s'étouffe avec son sang. Tu te redresses lentement. Tu essaies de comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivé là. Pourquoi est-ce que la mort t'entoure autant ? Pourquoi Théo a fait ça ? Pour te défendre ? Pour... t'intimider ? T'impressionner ?

_ Stiles. Tu ne peux rien dire.

Tu n'arrives pas à décrocher ton regard de la chimère au sol.

_ S'il te plaît, ne dis rien.

Tu finis par redresser ton regard sur Théo. Ça te fascine cette panique qu'il ressent à l'idée que tu le trahisses. Il vient de faire sa première erreur.

_ Pourquoi ?

Le mot glisse sur tes lèvres et tu te délectes du sursaut de peur qu'il a en te regardant gravement.

_ Parce que j'ai tenu ma promesse pour Donovan.

Tu rigoles. Cynique. La situation est vraiment à mourir de rire.

_ Je savais que tu te servirais de ça contre moi.

Il n'y a pas de reproche dans le ton que tu emploies, tes paroles suffisent bien à elles seules.

_ Tu m'y obliges.

Tu vois rouge. Tu le pousses contre la paroi grillagée qui borde l'alimentation électrique. Tu as envie de lui faire mal. De le voir souffrir. Tu le détestes. Tu lui craches tout ton fiel au visage :

_ Non. C'est toi qui m'obliges. Tu as tué ce gars parce que tu savais très bien que tu avais de quoi me faire chanter. À croire que c'est toi qui voles les corps.

Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu veux voir le sang. Tu veux voir sa mort. Toute ta haine exhale de toi et tu dois puer tellement tu as envie de le tuer. Il s'énerve. Te retourne et te plaque à son tour. Ça fait mal. Vous n'avez pas la même force. Dans sa rage, il l'oublie. Tu veux le frapper encore plus.

_ À quel moment j'aurais volé le corps de Donovan ? J'étais en train de m'occuper de toi. Je t'ai même raccompagné chez toi... J'ai rien dit parce que tu n'as rien dit.

Tu t'apprêtes à rétorquer, mais vous entendez tous les deux le son d'une sirène. Les voitures de fonction du shérif.

_ Ce n'est pas une ambulance.

Tu secoues la tête. Tu as envie de cracher un « Merci Captain Obvious », il y a mille et une raisons pour lesquelles les adjoints de ton père peuvent être présents. Vous pouvez probablement vous en sortir sans encombre.

_ On devrait partir, insiste Théo

_ Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là.

Si vous le laissez là, il y aura une enquête. S'il y a une enquête, vous allez au-devant de gros problèmes.

_ D'accord. On le prend avec nous. Puisque quelqu'un vole les cadavres. C'est l'occasion de découvrir qui. Stiles, Allez. On doit faire quelque chose.

Tu sais qu'il en train de souligner une évidence. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour dénouer le mystère. D'un autre côté, tu ne veux pas avoir à couvrir Théo. Mais il te l'a bien fait comprendre : tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Il te dégoûte. Tu sais qu'il a profité de l'occasion pour faire couler le sang.

_ Tu l'as tué.

_ Je me suis défendu.

Tu lâches presque un rire désabusé. À qui essaie-t-il de faire croire ça ? Certainement pas à toi.

_ Il allait te tuer et moi aussi. Si on reste, il faudra raconter la vérité ou une histoire très convaincante. À toi de voir. Je ne peux pas te demander de mentir à ton père.

Ton père... Combien de choses lui as-tu cachées ? Combien de choses comptes-tu encore lui cacher ? Tu sais que le compte est loin de prendre fin. Alors tu cèdes.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis bien entraîné.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Tes doigts pianotent contre le volant de la Jeep. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas laisser Théo seul pour des tours de garde comme il l'a proposé. Après tout, tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable pendant que tout le monde a le dos tourné, mais tu en viens à le regretter. Te retrouver seul avec lui dans l'habitacle de ta voiture te rend nerveux. Tu stresses. Il peut le sentir. Un silence pesant s'est installé. Tu ne cherches pas spécialement à le dissiper. Tu veux qu'il se sente mal à l'aise lui aussi. Tu as envie qu'il se sente comme une merde.

Tu le scrutes.

Tu essaies de savoir à quoi il pense, ce qu'il veut. Cette carapace est un secret que tu ne saurais résoudre et ça te rend fou. Ces petits sourires en coin te donnent envie de le cogner.

_ Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai rien dit ?

Si tu ne t'attendais pas à l'entendre dire n'importe quoi pour avoir ton attention, tu aurais probablement sursauté. Mais tu commences à cerner un peu le garçon.

_ Peut-être.

Tu veux rester le plus évasif possible. L'agacer est devenu un challenge. Non. Le mettre en colère. Voir son vrai visage.

_ Tu penses que je cache un truc ?

_ Probablement.

_ Tu me crois si je te dis que tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous me fassiez confiance ?

_ Non.

Il soupire. Tu aimes ça.

_ Tu es là parce que tu ne me croiras jamais ?

_ Oui, ravi d'avoir pu crever l'abcès.

Ta satisfaction n'a plus de limite. Tu réalises à quel point ça te fait du bien de lui dire que tu le détestes. Mais quelque chose, quelque part en chemin, te dit que c'est mal. Ça te perturbe.

_ Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?

_ Théo, je m'en fiche.

Tu te fous de ce qu'il pourrait te dire actuellement. Tu essaies de comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez toi. Ton intuition te crie des choses aux antipodes l'une de l'autre et tu voudrais dénouer ce mystère. À quel moment les choses ont-elles autant disjoncté ? Pourquoi tu as toujours envie de le frapper et de t'endormir contre lui ?

_ À ma sœur.

La révélation te perturbe suffisamment pour sortir de tes pensées. Quoi ? Est-ce que lui faire penser à une personne morte est une sorte de menace ? Tu n'arrives pas à voir ça comme un compliment. C'est soit très insultant, soit très inquiétant et tu as envie de l'envoyer sur les roses, mais il continue :

_ Elle aussi, elle était plus intelligente que tout le monde. Et aussi gonflante que toi.

Tu as envie de rire. Au moins, tu as fissuré le vernis bien lisse de ce joker. Tu penses qu'il a fini, que c'était juste une façon de te dire que tu le fais suer, mais il reprend :

_ Elle prenait soin de moi. Comme tu prends soin de Scott.

Tu voudrais lui dire que sa sœur ne s'est jamais salie pour le sauver. Qu'elle n'était pas non plus responsable de sa transformation. Que tu n'as rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec lui. Tu n'as pas le temps.

_ C'est moi qui ai trouvé son corps. Elle était tombée dans un ruisseau. Sa jambe était cassée. Elle aurait pu s'en sortir si la nuit n'avait pas été aussi glaciale, si elle n'avait pas souffert d'hypothermie... Quand je l'ai trouvée, je me suis dit que j'aurais dû deviner. Que j'aurais dû prendre soin d'elle.

Tu trouves que quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire. Trop lisse. Trop parfaite. Tu ne peux pas y croire. Au-delà même de cet énorme mensonge, tu ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Ce qu'il cherche à te faire croire.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

_ Parce que même si tu ne me fais pas confiance et que tu ne m'aimes pas, _je prendrais soin de toi._

 _Tu sens une main dans tes cheveux. Tu crois qu'ils sont mouillés. Ils sont lourds sur ton crâne et ta tête te lance. Tu vois flou. Tu te sens comme ailleurs. Ces caresses qui se veulent rassurantes ne te disent rien qui vaille._

 _Tu veux bouger, mais tu es attaché. Où es-tu ? Eichen House ? Un cauchemar ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sens que le métal froid contre ton dos. Tu crois bien que tu es nu. L'air est humide. Tu crois entendre le bruit d'une bouilloire. Ou peut-être du métal. Tu ne sais pas trop. Tu as une forte nausée qui t'empêche de réfléchir._

 __ Vous vous baignez souvent près de la berge à côté de chez Lydia ?_

 _Tu ne comprends pas la question. Tu ne sais même pas qui te parle. Tu voudrais ouvrir la bouche, mais tu n'arrives pas à parler. Tu ne sais même pas si tes lèvres bougent. Rien ne se passe. Tu te sens mal._

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te détacher._

 _Tu sens ses mains sur ton corps. Tout te paraît trop aigu. Tu sens ses griffes autour de ta taille. Tu te demandes si elles vont percer ta peau._

 __ Là... Laisse-toi faire, fais-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer._

 _Il finit par défaire tes liens. Il te contrôle comme un pantin. Il t'oblige à te redresser et s'il ne te tenait pas, tu tomberais au sol. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu ne te sens pas normal. Drogue ?_

 __ Les effets vont bientôt passer, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Sûr, c'est de la drogue._

 _Tu sens d'instinct que cet inconnu ne te sera d'aucune aide et tu as peur. Tu ne le vois même pas bien. Ta vision ne veut pas se fixer. Son sourire contre ton épaule t'énerve. Ton cœur martèle quand tu sens qu'il te porte. Tu ne veux pas qu'il t'emmène. Être attaché sur cette table froide était sans doute moins effrayant. Ta tête est lourde et retombe contre lui. Ton corps est mort, mais toi tu es là, bien là, et tu as peur._

 _Un matelas._

 _C'est ce qu'il te semble. C'est assez moelleux, quoique assez rugueux. Tu te demandes encore. Encore et encore. Est-ce que tu es à Eichen House ? Cela y ressemble trop. Tu as peur. Les soignants là-bas te font peur. Les malades te font peur. Tu détestes cet endroit. Ton père n'a jamais donné son accord pour des drogues. Tu ne devrais pas être sous sédatif. Pas comme ça. Si ça revient ? Tu ne veux plus de renard. Plus de Nogitsune._

 _Tu sens ses mains sur tes cuisses. Toute ton attention se focalise sur ce qu'il est en train de faire. Tu n'arrives pas à protester. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te touche là ? Il ne devrait pas. Tu ne veux pas. Ta respiration se bloque. Ton cœur bat plus vite. Mais ton corps ne bouge toujours pas. Tu es mou et flasque. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu as peur. Il rit._

 __ Quel plaisir de t'avoir à ma merci, Stiles. Je vais adorer ça, faire de toi mon compagnon._

 _Tu ne comprends rien à ce que te raconte cet étranger. Tu es humain. Tu ne peux pas être un compagnon. Tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas. Ses mains continuent de remonter. Soulève tes jambes. Il t'expose. Tes bras ne bougent pas et tu détestes ça. Ta voix est bloquée. Tu aimerais crier. Il te contrôle comme un pantin. Il t'oblige. Tu ne peux rien faire._

 __ Tu es tellement parfait. Tu fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi. Tu es tellement chaud entre mes bras, Stiles. Tu es tellement beau comme ça, tout pour moi._

 _Il t'a redressé. Ta tête retombe sur son épaule et il joue avec toi. Tu as l'impression de tanguer. Peut-être qu'il essaie de danser. Ta tête bourdonne. Ce qu'il te dit te rend malade. À moins que ce ne soit ce qui se passe. Il te bascule en avant. Tu sens ses griffes autour de ta taille. Son souffle sur ta nuque et son rire bas. Tu aimerais ne pas être là._

 _Ailleurs_

 _Ailleurs_

 _Ailleurs_

 _Tu ne veux pas._

 __ Scott a vraiment un beau bêta, dommage qu'il n'en profite pas, il te le murmure à l'oreille et ton cœur gèle._

 _Tu sens sa langue courir le long de ta colonne vertébrale et tu sens la nausée monter. Tu penses à Scott. Tu te demandes s'il est en train de te chercher. Tu veux qu'on te libère, que ce cauchemar prenne fin._

 __ Je ne crois pas qu'il le sache._

 _Tu voudrais qu'il se taise. Tu voudrais qu'il s'en aille, mais rien ne prend fin et tout prend une ampleur terrifiante. Tu sens les larmes couler le long de tes joues, mais rien ne se produit. Tu ne peux pas crier. Tu ne peux pas protester. Où est la meute ?_

 __ Ça a vraiment marché._

 _De quoi parle-t-il ? Tu ne veux plus l'écouter._

 __ Tu bandes. Regarde-la. Tendue et suintante. Tu me veux._

 _Non. NON. Tu ne le veux pas. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu bandes. Tu ne contrôles rien. Rien. RIEN. Tu détestes l'idée d'être en érection. Tu détestes l'idée que ton corps réponde. Tu ne le crois pas. Tu ne veux pas le croire. Tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas ? C'est impossible._

 _Tes larmes redoublent._

 _Silencieuses._

 __ Je ne dois pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir, Stiles. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je veux que tu aimes ça. C'est important, tu sais._

 _Tu crois qu'il écarte tes fesses. Tu ne veux pas te concentrer sur ce qu'il fait. Mais c'est difficile de l'ignorer. Tu sens sa salive contre ton entrée. Tu sursautes. Enfin, tu crois. Ton cœur, lui, manque un battement et un soupir de plaisir retentit dans la pièce. Il a mis un doigt à l'intérieur de toi et tout ton corps crie. Tu ne veux pas aimer ça._

 _Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Tu veux l'ignorer, l'ignorer._

 _Tu as peur._

 _Ton souffle se saccade. Tes yeux te brûlent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Tu es là, mais tu n'es pas là. Tu veux t'envoler. Oublier. Ton corps n'existe plus. Ta douleur n'est qu'une illusion. Tu t'échappes. Tu veux juste qu'il arrête de te ramener. Tu ne veux plus rien d'autre que disparaître. Il te torture._

 _Tu entends un gémissement. Peut-être un autre. Tu réalises que c'est toi. Tu comprends que tu aimes malgré toi. C'est un cauchemar. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait, mais tu le sens. Ça te remplit. Ton corps répond. Tu ne veux plus que Scott soit là. Tu as peur qu'il te voie. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ?_

 __ Vois comme tu aimes ça._

 _Il t'embrasse l'épaule. Tu frissonnes de dégoût. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ton corps te trahit comme ça._

 __ Tu la prends tellement bien, Stiles. Tu es fait pour moi._

 _Tes gémissements se transforment en cris et tu pleures. Tu pleures. Tu as peur. Peur de te perdre. Avaler par ce monstre. Distrait par ce menteur. Corrompu par cet imposteur. Il te fait mal en te faisant du bien. Tu ne veux rien. C'est un mensonge. Tu détestes. Tu te détestes._

 _Tu veux hurler._

 _Mais tu pleures._

 _Il rit._

 _Sa main sur ta queue te révulse. Tes réactions te répugnent. Tu te sens sale. Anormal._

 _Il te mord._

 _Tu viens._

 _Tu l'entends gémir contre ton épaule. Il brusque ton corps, une fois, deux fois peut-être quatre. Tu ne sais plus. Tu ne penses plus. Tu es sale. Tellement sale. Qui prend du plaisir à être forcé ? Obliger. Violer. Tu ne comprends pas et les larmes coulent... coulent... coulent._

 __ Je vais adorer te consoler, Stiles. Je prendrais soin de toi. C'est toi et moi maintenant. Tu le sens ?_

 _Sentir quoi ? Tu sens trop. Tu ne sens plus rien. Tu ne veux plus penser._

 __ Tu sens ce lien entre nous ? Scott va m'adorer. C'est ce que font les alpha, non ? Accepter le compagnon de son bêta de tête. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il rit._

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille sur toi. Tu ne mourras pas. Tu es à moi maintenant. Rien ne peut défaire ça, tu sais, même pas la mort. Seulement la folie nous attend à travers la mort. Et personne ne veut ça... n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il te caresse le dos. Tu arrives à peine à te décaler. Ton corps commence à répondre. Encore combien de temps pour t'échapper ?_

 __ Tu seras ma plus belle pièce. Mon Void. Mon renard._

 _Il est fou. Tu le sais. Tu n'es pas son compagnon. Tu es humain._

 __ Fais-moi plaisir, Stiles, bats-toi contre moi. Lutte contre notre lien. Je vais adorer te faire tomber. Je veux te voir dépendant. À ma merci. Bats-toi. Et la prochaine fois que tu gémiras sur ma queue, je veillerai à ce que tu ne sois pas drogué. Je vais te faire prendre ton pied. Tu vas en redemander._

 _Tu sens son sperme couler sur tes cuisses et un sanglot t'échappe dans le silence de la pièce. Tu te refais toujours le même refrain depuis tout à l'heure : qu'est-ce que Scott penserait de toi s'il te voyait comme ça ?_

 __ Non. Non, non, non. Ne pleure pas._

 _Il te prend dans ses bras. Il te caresse les cheveux. Il se veut rassurant et t'embrasse le crâne. Tu as chaud contre lui. Tu te sens étrange. Un frisson te parcourt. Tu as froid._

 __ Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi maintenant, mais tu ne pourras plus vivre sans moi, chéri. Je vais te faire aimer ça._

 _Tu aimerais bien voir ça. Tout en toi renie cet homme, hurle au rejet._

 __ Dors maintenant, Stiles. Dors. On se revoit dans trois mois, mon amour._

 _Ce n'est pas de l'amour._

 __ Rendors-toi._

 _Tu te sens partir. Sombrer._

_ STILES ! Stiles, tu m'entends ? Stiles, réponds !

Tu es sur le siège arrière. Théo est au-dessus de toi. Le hurlement qui sort de toi est puissant. Si puissant qu'il se recule. Il semble choqué. Tu sais maintenant que c'est un jeu. Tu vois trouble. Les larmes se déversent le long de tes joues sans que tu n'y puisses rien. Tu as peur. Tu as très peur. Tu t'éloignes le plus possible de lui. Tu as envie de vomir. Tu as froid. Tu as l'impression que tout est humide autour de toi. Avec quoi remplit-on du vide ?

Il tente de te toucher.

Tu le frappes. Tu le frappes encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Tu ne veux pas qu'il t'approche. Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit là.

Tu hurles.

Tu sors de la Jeep.

Tu trembles.

Tu as froid.

Tu te noies.

Avec quoi remplit-on du vide ?

Tu cries. Ou tu pleures. Tu ne sais plus. Tu n'arrives plus à respirer. Tu tombes. Ton souffle se fait rare. Il pose sa main sur toi. Tu cries. Tu cries. Tu cries et tu pleures. Tu pleures encore. Encore.

Avec quoi remplit-on du vide ?

Tu te noies.

Tu trembles.

Tu voudrais t'arracher la peau. Le tuer. Voir son sang couler.

_ Stiles, murmure-t-il faussement inquiet.

Tu te débats. Tu le repousses. Tu te lèves. Tu tombes. Il veut t'aider. Tu cries. Tu te redresses. Tu le frappes. Tu te recules. Tu ne sais pas où aller. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu es avec lui. Lui. Lui. LUI. LUI ! Tu veux mourir. Ta peau te brûle. Tu as froid. Tout est acide. Tout est humide. Tu le vomis. Et tu vomis. Encore.

Tu veux Scott.

Tu veux Scott.

Tu veux Scott.

Mais Théo partage des secrets avec toi. Il veut le détruire. Il va le détruire. Tu as froid.

_ Stiles, arrête ça.

_ C'était toi.

Tu ne sais pas si tu l'as crié ou si tu l'as pleuré.

Plus rien n'a de sens. Plus rien n'a de valeur. Ta respiration siffle. Tu transpires. Tu ne veux pas de ça. Tu ne veux pas être avec lui. Tu sens les chaînes autour de tes poignets. Tu sens le désastre dans ton cœur. La vérité pleure. Le mensonge chante. Tu as l'impression de mourir.

Tu veux ta mère.

_ C'est trop tôt, Stiles. Je ne peux pas te laisser lui parler.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

Tu as mal. Tu sombres... tu t'endors, dors, dors, _mon bébé. Je veille sur toi._

Tu rêves de ta mère. Tu vis un cauchemar.

* * *

 _Toujours là ?  
_

 _Je n'en voudrais a personne si vous n'avez pas pu. Je savais bien que c'était un pari risqué ;)_

 _En tout cas, pour ceux qui sont arrivé jusqu'ici et qui en découvrir d'avantage sur la situation, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ~_

 _A bientôt_


End file.
